EM001: Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 26. Synopsis A new boy, Emerald, appears in the Battle Frontier, to take on the challenges. A reporter, who came to the press conference of the Battle Frontier, goes to interview him, but gets held by Sudowoodo. Emerald, however, does not send a Pokémon to battle, but uses alternate methods to subdue Sudowoodo. Chapter Plot A man finds a Regirock, Regice and Registeel lined up. He throws his Poké Balls and catches all three of them. The man reports to his boss, replying he managed to use the broken stone slab and find the Regi Pokémon and catch them, since all of them were missing since the crisis of Kyogre and Groudon. The man commends his boss, since the boss was the one that collected the slab pieces and brought them together. The boss smiles and allows the man to use the Regi Pokémon. The man, Scott, reports Anabel caught Raikou in Johto and will return soon. Scott is glad, as he is seeing the construction of the Battle Tower, meaning the Battle Frontier will be completed soon. Suddenly, Scott receives a call from Professor Oak. Two months later, two odd-looking Pokémon fly off and drop a boy, who bids them farewell. A reporter came to the Battle Frontier for a press meeting, since they will actually see inside the buildings of the Battle Frontier, testing a trainer's skills and abilities. The reporter walks around, since the meeting with the boss of Battle Frontier, Scott, will be sometime later. The reporter, seeing that he bought a big bottle of water he cannot drink, decides to pour the rest of the water on the flowers. The reporter does so, but notices something fell on the bushes. He takes a closer look, seeing it is a Frontier Pass for someone named Emerald. Suddenly, a boy lands down, claiming that is his Frontier Pass. Emerald goes to take it, but his wooden heels bump out, causing Emerald to trip over. The reporter goes to interview Emerald, asking how does he feel about Pokémon. Before Emerald can answer, a Sudowoodo appears and holds the reporter. The reporter realizes he watered a Pokémon, but wonders why is Sudowoodo so mad. The reporter asks Emerald for help, but Emerald searches for ammo. The reporter demands Emerald to send out a Pokémon to fight, but Emerald replies he does not have a Pokémon, shocking the reporter. Emerald replies he can't answer his question, but the reporter is startled, since Emerald came to participate in Battle Frontier and has to be a trainer. Emerald claims the reporter is mistaken and brings out a gun, claiming he likes battling. The reporter is startled, as Emerald shots Sudowoodo. Debuts Character *Todd Snap *Pyramid King Brandon *Pike Queen Lucy (silhouette) *Factory Head Noland (silhouette) *Palace Maven Spenser (silhouette) *Salon Maiden Anabel (silhouette) *Dome Ace Tucker (silhouette) *Arena Tycoon Greta (silhouette) Pokémon *Latios *Latias *Brandon's Regice *Brandon's Regirock *Brandon's Registeel Item Frontier Pass Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 26 chapters